Incidents
by Clewilan
Summary: Il pouvait légitimement râler, pour une fois, vu tout ce qu'il était arrivé alors qu'il ne voulait pas sortir, ce foutu jour d'Halloween.
1. Construction des problèmes

_Bleach ne m'appartient pas, c'est Tite Kubo qui s'en met plein les poches._

_Me voici de retour pour une mini-fic... C'était un one-shot, mais comme je devais le poster aujourd'hui et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout recopier, je le publie en plusieurs parties._

_Bonne lecture, -Clewi

* * *

_

_- Hey mais c'est Mardi-gras en Europe ! s'exclama Rukia, fière de l'info qu'elle venait de trouver dans un magazine._

_- Génial, dégage de mon lit, maintenant._

_Elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et continua son babillage._

_Sauf qu'Ichigo n'en avait strictement rien à faire et entreprit de la dégager de là._

_Elle résista mais finit par se laisser faire, ayant trouvé une chose plus intéressante._

_- Ichigo..._

_- Quoi ? fit-il en se disant que pour une fois qu'il pouvait accéder à son lit, on -elle- lui enlevait tout espoir de calme._

_- Normalement on doit se déguiser._

_- ..._

_- Je peux ?_

_Il la regarda fixement. Rukia lui fit son plus beau sourire._

_- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?_

_- Mais s'il te plaît..._

_- Nan._

_- Crétin._

_Ce n'était pas si grave, quand même...

* * *

_

_"La dernière fois"..._

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

Rukia, la main déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte d'Ichigo, suspendit son geste à la remarque du garçon, comme une voleuse prise sur le fait.

- Et c'est quoi ce sac ? insista Ichigo, de plus en plus suspicieux.

Il posa son livre sur le bureau et sauta du lit.

Rukia jugea préférable de tenter une retraite stratégique.

Ichigo bloqua la sortie avant qu'elle n'essaie de s'échapper.

- Alors ?

- Je vais chez Inoue...

- Et... ?

- Et c'est tout, zut à la fin !

- Dans le sac c'est quoi ?

- C'est l'Inquisition qui est de retour ou quoi ?! s'exclama Rukia, mi-amusée mi-énervée.

- Simple curiosité ... fit Ichigo.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Maintenant, _au revoir_, dit la jeune fille avec un regard insistant.

Il céda, libéra la route, et elle descendit rapidement les escaliers.

- Ah, et, tes affaires sont dans le placard ! lança Rukia du rez-de-chaussée.

Ichigo l'entendit saluer ses sœurs et claquer la porte de la clinique.

- A tout à l'heure Rukia-chan ! répondit Yuzu.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se reporter son attention sur ledit placard. Il l'ouvrit avec appréhension, se demandait ce qui l'attendait...

Une grande peluche de Chappy lui tomba dessus.

- ... Sale petite peste...

La peluche vola à travers la pièce. Ichigo reprenait son livre quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait encore quelque chose dans le placard... Il en sortit une boîte assez grande.

Connaissant Rukia, elle l'avait sans doute piégée.

Ichigo chercha Kon du regard. Évidemment jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui... Le jeune homme se décida, commença à déballer le paquet, redoutant le pire...

Rien n'arriva.

Un couvercle normal, une boîte normale, un contenu normal - juste du tissu.

Il le déplia. Une veine palpita nerveusement à sa tempe.

Il avait oublié quel jour on était et Rukia avait dû se faire un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler.

* * *

- Happy Halloween, Ichi-nii ! l'accueillit Yuzu quand il descendit à son tour.

Déguisée en princesse, elle préparait le repas comme si de rien n'était.

- Ichigoooo!

Le sus-nommé se pencha pour éviter un coup de pied de son père.

- Toi aussi t'es déguisé.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, puisqu'après tout Isshin Kurosaki profitait du moindre prétexte pour sortir un costume.

- Et oui fils indigne, je suis... Le Baron de la Nuit !

Il prit sa pose la plus théâtrale, prêt à une salve d'applaudissements...

Qui ne vint pas.

Isshin partit pleurer sur le portrait de sa femme.

- C'est de pire en pire, lui, lâcha Karin en faisant sursauter Ichigo qui ne l'avait pas vue venir.

Elle s'en aperçut et eut un sourire.

- Bouh.

- Ah ah. Très drôle, la sorcière.

- C'est une magicienne, pas une soricère, intervint Yuzu.

- Aucune différence.

- C'est parce que tu n'y connais rien, Ichi-nii.

- Hé !

- Pourquoi tu ne te déguises pas ?

- Parce que.

Ichigo ne développa pas sa réponse et partit dans sa chambre.

* * *

_Oui, j'aurais dû poster à Halloween, mais je n'ai pas réussi à être dans les temps. Alors je me suis que mardi-gras ça pouvait faire un lien, à cause des costumes..._

_Si je suis ridicule tapez 1, si cette excuse vous paraît nulle tapez 2, si vous m'en voulez tapez 3, sinon, j'ai un copain qui ressemble à un petit bouton bleu XD_


	2. Départ à reculons

_Comment ça, "parution aléatoire" ? Voilà la suite, enfin. Bonne lecture et merci de ne pas avoir lâché l'affaire :3_

_

* * *

_

Il entendit son père partir avec les filles en souhaitant à son fils "déshonorant la famille" de se faire "dévorer par les loups-garous".

Haussant les épaules, Ichigo s'attaqua à ses devoirs, sans répondre aux multiples sonneries de la porte d'entrée.

- Mais pourquoi tu ouvres pas, à la fin ?!

Ichigo sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée et Rukia sourit de manière diabolique, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Oh, je t'ai fait peur ?

- Pas du tout! C'est quoi cette tenue...?

- Tu en poses des questions aujourd'hui. C'est le stress dû à Halloween peut-être.

Rukia esquiva le livre de chimie qu'il lui jetait à la figure, descendant de son perchoir.

- Nerveux on dirait... Ca ne te plaît pas ?

Elle fit la révérence pour attirer l'attention sur sa tenue.

- Toi aussi t'es une magicienne, comprit-il.

- Crétin. J'suis une sorcière, lâcha froidement Rukia en désignant le chapeau pointu.

- Ouais, bon, c'est pareil, commenta Ichigo en omettant soigneusement de rajouter que ce détail mis à part, ainsi que la cape et les longues chaussettes à rayures, elle aurait pu être habillée plus ou moins normalement - et que ça lui allait plutôt bien…

- Mais non, Kurosaki-kun, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, s'exclama Inoue en grimpant à son tour sur le rebord le fenêtre d'Ichigo.

- Orihime, descends ! fit la voix de Tatsuki.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, pris d'un doute. Regardant devant la clinique, il découvrit Chad, Ishida, Keigo et Mizuiro qui attendaient avec Tatsuki.

- Eh ben Kurosaki, on a peur des monstres dehors ?

- Ferme-la, l'enrubanné égyptien.

- Ne l'écoute pas Ishida-kun, ton déguisement de momie est splendide.

- Merci, Inoue, répondit le Quincy quand la jeune fille atterrit gracieusement près de lui.

- Oh, allez, Ichigo, viens ! s'écria Keigo.

Le rouquin soupira et retourna à son bureau.

- Si j'étais toi, je me changerais et je descendrais. C'est quoi le problème ? demanda calmement Rukia.

- Je vois assez de fantômes et de monstres comme ça, je vais pas en plus participer à une fête pareille.

Surprise, la Shinigami s'arrêta.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette explication.

- Tu en veux aux gens parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas la vérité ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tempéra Ichigo. C'est juste que je n'y vais pas, point.

- Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas, non ? poursuivit Rukia sans tenir compte de sa remarque, perdue dans sa propre réflexion sur la question. Toutes ces personnes, dehors, tu préférerais qu'elles soient au courant de tout, au lieu de jouer à se faire peur ? Je pense sincèrement que tant qu'il y aura des fêtes d'Halloween cela signifiera que nous faisons notre boulot et qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre. Bien que je comprenne ton point de vue, et que je trouve normal que tu souhaites un peu de reconnaissance. Après tout, on ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, et je m'en excuse.

Ichigo la regarda un instant : elle lui souriait.

- T'es vraiment qu'une imbécile.

- Une imbécile venue te dire que tu n'avais pas à te soucier des Hollows ce soir mais si tu y tiens tellement je repars...

Elle fit mine de s'exécuter et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est en quel honneur, cette faveur ?

- Oh, tu verras en cours de route. Oh, pardon, j'oubliais. _Tu ne veux pas venir._

- ...Okay, j'arrive, céda Ichigo en se dirigeant vers la porte, car lui au moins savait se comporter de manière civilisée et ne rentrait pas chez les gens par la fenêtre.

Rukia, un sourire encore plus grand aux lèvres, secoua la tête.

- Pas dans cette tenue, très cher.

* * *

- Wouah Kurosaki-kun ! s'extasia Inoue.

- Pourquoi il a un costume plus classe que le mien ?...

- Je ne sais pas, Asano-san, maintenant calmez-vous.

- Tu recommences à prendre tes distances, Mizuiro !

Si Ichigo n'avait pas été occupé à bouder, il aurait presque pu trouver comique leur spectacle (Keigo déguisé en diable en train de pleurer auprès de Mizuiro - en ange - qui n'en avait rien à faire). Presque.

- Oh, arrête de râler, j'aurais pu choisir autre chose, fit Rukia avec un sourire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il ne leur restait plus de costume de Chappy, au magasin...

- Tu te fous de moi, là.

- Un tout petit peu. C'est pas comme si j'avais demandé un déguisement de fraise, remarque...

Rukia s'enfuit avant qu'il ne tente une vengeance, se réfugiant auprès de Tatsuki et d'Inoue, toutes les trois étant habillées plus ou moins de la même façon.

- Eh ben alors Ichigo on regarde les filles ? Tu commences à prendre de bons réflexes, c'est bien ! s'écria Keigo, fier comme un parent ayant accompli son devoir.

Ichigo s'indigna sous le regard amusé de Chad - bien que difficile à repérer sous la capuche de son costume de "Grand Faucheur"- et d'Ishida, qui ne firent pourtant aucun geste pour le défendre, ni même semblant - bien entendu.

Il murmura quelques malédictions envers la plupart de leur groupe - enfin principalement pour une certaine petit brune- mais dut finir par suivre le mouvement. Il n'avait plus trop le choix, maintenant...

Kon n'était pas là, encore heureux...

A peine Ichigo eut-il formulé cette pensée que la peluche surgit de derrière un buisson, tapie derrière un groupe de filles. Le roux s'étrangla.

- J'ai compris. Je suis damné, hein ?

Rukia entendit et se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue en enfer ! On s'efforcera de rendre ton séjour agréable.

- Crétins, répondit Ichigo à l'adresse de toute la ville déguisée et rassemblée dans la rue pour sonner aux portes.

Que venait-il faire dans cette galère ?


	3. Quelques mystères

_Plus de 1500 mots, mes chapitres allongent au fur et à mesure... Je crois que ceci est l'avant-dernier. Je crois. Je fais une pause dans les drabbles, pour ceux qui suivent, pour cause de vacances et donc de glandouille extrême xD En tous cas merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre ne soit pas trop obscur..._

* * *

Des enfants déguisés en tout (et surtout n'importe quoi) couraient un peu partout, des paniers plus ou moins remplis de sucreries dans les mains. A croire qu'on avait lâché un scénariste de Martin Mystère dans la nature.

Les commentaires allaient donc bon train sur les costumes de chacun, venant principalement des filles – Rukia s'intéressant uniquement aux mômes en possession d'accessoires de Chappy, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Ichigo soupira en songeant qu'il allait devoir la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle agresse un gamin. Comme s'il n'était pas assez martyrisé comme ça.

Il la suivit des yeux – par pure précaution, bien entendu – mais son regard fut attiré vers autre choses. Que les autres remarquèrent également.

- Attendez, là. Pourquoi ce cerisier fleurit-il à cette époque de l'année ? demanda Tatsuki.

- C'est le réchauffement climatique ! Les glaciers vont fondre, on sera tous submergés, et puis comme les plantes qui bourgeonnent en plein hiver on va avoir une horloge biologique modifiée, et on va devenir des mutants, parce qu'on aura mangé des pieuvres radioactives, et puis...

- Oui, merci Orihime, ça ira.

- Ce qui n'explique pas vraiment le phénomène, nota tout de même Ishida.

- Bah après tout on s'en fout, voulut conclure Ichigo.

Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise devant cet arbre et ne savait pas pourquoi.

Rukia, elle, souriait doucement, sans participer au débat qui s'ouvrit alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle de jeux vidéo, elle aussi aux couleurs d'Halloween. La salle était presque vide, à la plus grande joie d'Ichigo : il n'y aurait pas de témoin gênants qui pourraient prendre des photos compromettantes.

* * *

Inoue se révéla fort effrayante en pulvérisant un record de dégommage massif de zombies, Rukia faillit faire une attaque en découvrant un jeu vidéo dont le but était de tuer le plus de lapins possible, et Tatsuki triompha de tous ses adversaires avec sa grâce naturelle.

- Laquelle est la plus terrifiante, à votre avis ? fit Mizuiro.

Les garçons furent pris d'une étrange quinte de toux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tatsuki avec suspicion.

Ils sursautèrent, pris en flagrant délit, mais elle n'avait à priori rien entendu de dangereux...

- Rien du tout, répondirent-ils innocemment.

- Si vous le dites, céda la jeune fille, pas du tout convaincue. Bon, allez, le patron veut qu'on parte parce qu'on fait soi-disant peur aux clients.

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas si curieux ?

- Où est Kuchiki-san ? demanda Inoue.

La Shinigami réapparut comme par enchantement, l'air de "je sais quelque chose et pas vous" sur le visage, et ils finirent par lever le camp.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le patron s'inquiéta de voir une de ses machines grésiller anormalement, surtout que le jeu "_Kill the rabbit_" était assez populaire...

Les adolescents croisèrent le camion de pompiers et s'étonnèrent. Rukia fit de son mieux pour paraître surprise mais ne put cacher son contentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ? lui demanda Ichigo.

- Moi ? Rien voyons ! se défendit-elle alors qu'un chat couleur de cendre venait en ronronnant leur réclamer de l'attention.

- Tu n'es absolument pas crédible.

- C'est ton point de vue, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Je suis sûr que tu caches quelque chose et pas que sur ce qui a pu arriver là-bas. Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans cette ville aujourd'hui, je ne trouve pas ça-

- Un dragon ! s'exclama Inoue avec ravissement en pointant du doigt une direction au-dessus d'un immeuble.

- ... normal... termina Ichigo alors qu'en effet quelque chose volait, tâche claire qui se détachait sur la nuit tombée un peu plus tôt.

- Nous avons sans doute rêvé, déclara Ishida en remontant vivement ses lunettes, choisissant la solution la plus rationnelle. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination collective due à l'agitation de la fête, ou aux effets lumineux, ou c'était peut-être encore un ballon...

Ils jugèrent plus simple de penser ainsi. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient quelque chose de pas net se produire à Karakura...

- Bon, allez, on se posera les questions plus tard, moi je dois rentrer. Tu viens dormir à la maison, Orihime ?

Celle-ci fit un grand sourire à Tatsuki, qui proposa également à Rukia de les accompagner. La Shinigami s'excusa, arguant qu'elle était toujours de service, mais qu'elle accepterait avec joie l'invitation une autre fois. Les deux filles s'éloignèrent donc sous le regard morne de Keigo.

- Et nous pourquoi on nous propose pas ?

Mizuiro leva les yeux au ciel, s'éloignant pour appeler une certaine demoiselle avec laquelle il avait rendez-vous plus tard. Keigo s'estima en droit de savoir de quoi il retournait et suivit Mizuiro. Chad et Ishida ne firent aucun commentaire -cela en valait-il vraiment la peine?- et tournèrent au carrefour suivant en souhaitant bon courage à Rukia.

* * *

Elle avait toujours la main levée pour dire les saluer quand Ichigo lui posa la question fatidique.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Rukia soupira : finie la tranquillité._ Dommage._

- Il était temps, dis donc, fit-elle pour détourner innocemment la conversation.

- Ca veut dire quoi cette remarque ?!

Elle continuait d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, ne se souciant pas de savoir s'il la suivait ou non. Le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon. Rukia devait avouer qu'elle adorait la façon dont Ichigo prenait la mouche.

- Est-ce que tu peux...

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

De l'autre côté de la rue heureusement déserte, un babouin imposant et étrangement tatoué le regardait d'une façon presque ironique. _Attendez, là, depuis quand les babouins peuvent faire preuve d'ironie ?_

Ichigo imagina un instant que tout ceci était un rêve - un cauchemar, plutôt - et qu'il allait se réveiller. Puis il comprit, réalisant l'identité de l'apparition.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ...?

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Remarque, vu qu'on est à Halloween, ce n'est pas très étonnant, commenta Rukia qui n'avait rien vu. Ou faisait semblant.

Ichigo l'attrapa par un pan de sa cape et la pivoter par les épaules pour lui montrer le petit problème qu'ils risquaient d'avoir si jamais quelqu'un se pointait.

- Que fout Zabimaru ici ?

- Oh oui tiens c'est une surprise !

- Arrête ta petite comédie débile et explique-moi.

- Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique.

- ...

- J'attends.

- Okay, okay... _S'il te plaît_, Rukia.

- Parfait. Alors, sachant que je n'ai pas mon carnet à dessin... Comment expliquer ça avec des mots simples ?

Ichigo s'efforça de rester calme. _Ne pas s'énerver. Surtout ne pas s'énerver et rentrer dans son jeu._

- Halloween est le jour de sortie des zanpakûto.

- Pardon ?!

Rukia fit la moue, vexée qu'il n'ait pas compris son explication qu'elle considérait comme amplement satisfaisante.

- Chaque Shinigami ayant les capacités pour peut, s'il le souhaite, matérialiser son sabre pour vingt-quatre heures dans le monde réel.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? lâcha Ichigo avec les yeux ronds.

- Parce que c'est normal de voir des choses anormales à Halloween.

Elle eut un petit sourire, fière de sa phrase. Lui ne s'extasia pas.

- Nan, ce que je veux dire c'est... à quoi ça sert ?

- Il faut toujours des moments de séparation dans un couple, je l'ai lu dans un magazine.

- Ouais, c'est ça... Et toi ?

- Comment ça, moi ?

- Ton... Tu le fais pas ?

Ichigo passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Rukia un doute. Il n'était pas _gêné_, si ?

- Non, tu ne verras pas Sode no Shirayuki, parce j'ai demandé à être de service aujourd'hui.

Elle lui montra la paume de sa main droite sur laquelle apparaissait le même symbole que sur son gant.

- Depuis quand ils tatouent leurs officiers, à la Soul Society ? fit Ichigo, sarcastique.

- Depuis que lesdits officiers font des heures sup', alors on leur permet de libérer leurs zanpakutô tout en gardant leur corps artificiel.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas besoin de te changer en Shinigami ?

- Jusqu'à minuit, non.

- Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer, hein ?

Rukia secoua la tête, amusée, alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la clinique. Ichigo ne voyait plus les passants comme avant, maintenant qu'il savait que chaque personne était susceptible ... d'être le zanpakutô de quelqu'un. _Flippant._

En se persuadant qu'il ne commençait pas à devenir paranoïaque, il s'observait la rue, se demandant si cette fille avec une tiare de perles dorées dans ses cheveux écarlates n'était pas suspecte, comme cette citrouille à pattes.

Qui s'avéra être Kon se rapprochant d'eux, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Depuis quand il est déguisé, lui ?

Rukia haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, tandis que la peluche arrivait à portée de voix.

- C'était... Ca devrait être Halloween plus souvent... Ces filles ont été si gentilles avec moi... Elles ont pris soin de ma royale majesté avec tellement de délicatesse... Ah, Nee-san, tu devrais prendre exemple sur elles...

- De quoi je me mêle ? Je _suis_ délicate ! s'offusqua la Shinigami.

Ichigo toussota plus ou moins discrètement. Elle le fusilla du regard alors que Kon était toujours sur son petit nuage.

- Leurs mains si douces quand elles m'ont mis mon déguisement...

Le rouquin et la brune firent une grimace, ne voulant pas connaître les détails.

Toujours au bon moment, le portable de Rukia sonna.

* * *

_Han le cliffhanger ici xD_

_Mille excuses à _Saidry_ à qui j'ai piqué la plupart des idées de costumes et que je n'avais pas encore remercié de son autorisation ! Pardon:3_


	4. Apothéose des ennuis ou chute, au choix

_Je n'ai aucune excuse. (A part un syndrome de page blanche ?) Pardonnez-moi pour cet immense retard ;o; (Et pour la référence débile à la fin, même si je vois assez bien Rukia en fangirl.)_

_Voici la fin de mon délire somme toute assez vieux, mais merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette lubie xD A bientôt :D -Clewi

* * *

_

- Je me disais aussi que ça manquait d'animation, commenta Rukia avec un sourire rayonnant, regardant son téléphone comme si elle avait reçu une bonne nouvelle.

Ichigo attrapa Kon qui protestait énergiquement, ne voulant pas se retrouver "dans le corps de Poil de Carotte" sous un prétexte "bidon" alors qu'il lui restait "tellement à faire ce soir". Ichigo s'indigna, arguant que la peluche était déguisée en citrouille, ne valait pas mieux niveau couleur et n'avait donc qu'à la fermer au lieu de sortir des insultes stupides.

Rukia toussota légèrement : un groupe d'enfants fixaient bouche bée Kon et l'adolescent, qui se figèrent.

- Waaah trop bien !!

- Eh, m'sieur, tu l'as eue où ta peluche qui parle ?!

- J'en veux une !

Ils furent rapidement encerclés par une horde de petits monstres. Rukia leur faussa compagnie en disparaissant tout aussi vite.

Ichigo finit par se débarrasser des gamins en les envoyant chez Urahara - la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid - mais fut confronté à un nouveau problème.

_Où était cette lâcheuse de Rukia, hein ?_

En se disant que tenter de repérer son énergie spirituelle ne mènerait sans doute à rien, il décida de faire comme d'habitude.

- Foncer dans le tas comme un bourrin ? demanda innocemment Kon.

Ichigo l'envoya sans ménagement dans un buisson proche. Puis, réalisant que la peluche pourrait toujours lui être utile - comme appât, par exemple -, il la récupéra et se mit en route.

Il retrouva Rukia, parfaitement détendue, dans une rue adjacente.

- Tu me cherchais peut-être ?

- Pas du tout, maugréa Ichigo - un gros mensonge - avant de poser une question qui le dérangeait depuis un certain temps : mais il est où ton zanpakutô ?

Elle le regarda un instant, un sourire apparaissant progressivement sur son visage.

- Tu t'es fais des idées louches, pas vrai ? fit-elle en se retenant de rire. Crétin.

Elle défit sa cape pour lui montrer son sabre derrière son dos.

- Avoue que tu l'imaginais ailleurs.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, imbécile.

- Je sais pertinemment que tu aurais voulu voir Sode No Shirayuki pour de vrai, aussi. Tu es trop curieux, très cher, ça te perdra.

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car le téléphone de Rukia se mit à sonner de nouveau.

- Décidément, commenta cette dernière avec toujours ce petit sourire horripilant.

Ichigo se demanda alors si elle ne le faisait pas exprès. _Non, c'est pas possible, ça..._

Il ne tenait pas à être semé une nouvelle fois, aussi mit-il un point d'honneur à suivre Rukia, même après que celle-ci eut gentiment refusé son aide :

- Mais j'ai pas besoin de toi !

Ichigo l'avait bien évidemment pris comme une invitation.

* * *

Ils arrivaient près du parc quand les ennuis commencèrent. Le Hollow était bien là, effrayant de normalité, et tout serait allé pour le mieux s'ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il était minuit une et Rukia s'aperçut de la disparition de son sabre et de son tatouage. Ils n'avaient donc rien pour se changer en Shinigami.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Rukia ?

Elle lui montra la paume de sa main, vierge de tout symbole bizarre.

- Oh.

Ce qui résumait bien leur situation.

- Mais t'as pas ton truc qui met la fille bizarre dans ton corps ?

- Premièrement, ça s'appelle un Soul Candy, môssieur je n'ai pas de vocabulaire, deuxièmement, non je ne l'ai pas, et troisièmement ce Mod Soul n'est pas bizarre, okay ?

- C'est discutable ! Mais t'aurais pas pu prévoir un problème dans le genre ?

- Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu as ton badge peut-être ?

- C'est pas ma faute si je ne l'ai pas, c'est toi qui m'a forcé à mettre ce costume stupide !

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir !

Kon qui en avait profité pour se mettre à l'abri se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables.

Le Hollow devait penser à peu près la même chose (ainsi quelque chose qui devait s'approcher de "Manger") mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de leurs incessantes disputes, se fâcha et exprima son énervement à grands renforts de hurlements.

- Ferme-la ! firent simultanément Ichigo et Rukia.

- N'importe quoi, commenta Kon de son buisson.

Ils ne l'entendirent pas, sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de son costume de citrouille.

La peluche avait décidément de grands liens spirituels avec le Hollow car ce dernier n'apprécia pas non plus et décida de se venger sur l'asperge aux cheveux oranges.

Il envoya Ichigo dans un arbre voisin. Rukia, surprise, répliqua malgré tout et lança un sort droit dans la tête du monstre qui disparut.

Elle eut un sourire triomphant.

- Tu vois bien que je peux me débrouiller seule ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse du feuillage au-dessus de sa tête.

Ichigo lâcha un juron et entreprit de descendre de son perchoir en s'efforçant d'oublier les bleus et courbatures qu'il aurait obligatoirement le lendemain. Puis il dérapa.

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc.

Une petit voix flûtée s'éleva ensuite.

- _Mommy, mommy ! Can vampires and witches have babies ? _demanda une petite blonde à ses parents, des touristes en voyages.

La demoiselle regardait avec un air étonné mais ravi Ichigo qui était tombé pile sur Rukia, tous les deux en costume. Sa mère la prit par la main, choquée que sa fille ait vu un spectacle pareil, et il s'éloignèrent en murmurant quelque chose à propos des "_Japanese teenagers_".

* * *

- Ichigo, si tu pouvais me laisser me relever, là.

Rukia était allongée dos contre terre, Ichigo plus ou moins allongé sur elle. Il rougit furieusement et se remit rapidement debout, en évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Elle se leva, frottant sa robe avec dignité.

- L'incident est clos et il ne sera pas nécessaire de l'évoquer à nouveau, c'est clair ?

Ichigo ne put qu'acquiescer, en priant pour que personne d'autre ne les ait remarqués.

* * *

Les photos qu'Isshin Kurosaki prit ce soir-là font référence à un épisode ultérieur qui ne sera pas relaté ici.

* * *

_- Tu te rappelles comment Halloween s'est terminé, argumenta Ichigo pour ne pas avoir à se ridiculiser encore une fois._

_Rukia posa trop calmement son magazine._

_- On avait dit qu'on n'en reparlerait plus, déclara-t-elle froidement._

_- Okay, okay, céda Ichigo alors qu'elle se levait d'une façon assez menaçante._

_- Parfait. Je me costumerais bien en princesse, sinon._

_Il la regarda un instant, réprimant un sarcasme - elle était déjà issue de la noblesse, il lui fallait quoi en plus, la couronne ? Elle remarqua l'ironie qui dansait dans les yeux du rouquin et fit la moue._

_- Ne fais pas ton blasé. Tu aurais pu profiter en te glissant dans la peau de ton personnage, la dernière fois, si tu étais un peu plus motivé._

_- En profiter ?_

_Elle eut un sourire de prédateur et tira sur la manche de sa robe, dénudant un cou et une épaule ivoire._

_- Pour ça, déclara Rukia, impériale. Il y avait un concours d'impro, à Halloween dernier, on aurait pu faire un truc. Même si tu n'as vraiment pas la classe d'un Cullen, on aurait peut-être pu gagner un truc._

_Ichigo ne commenta pas - encore un des délires de la jeune fille - mais..._

_Et c'est ce petit "mais" - la faute aux hormones, se répéta-t-il plus tard - qui le poussa à demander en quoi elle comptait le déguiser, cette fois, dans l'hypothèse, bien entendu, où il participerait et quel bénéfice il pourrait y trouver._

_Elle lui montra le costume de Chappy sur le dépliant d'une boutique, qui, lui assura-t-elle, n'était pas encore réservé. Et cette fois le sourire de Rukia laissait présager beaucoup trop de choses._

_Ichigo eut la confirmation qu'il ne participerait pas à ce foutu Mardi-Gras._


End file.
